Buster
The Buster is part of the CQC-D300 series, HMVs specifically designed for close quarters combat as well as protecting a high valued individual or target. With thick armor plating on its shoulders and legs, the Buster is an HMV who can take an immense amount of damage without the need of repairs. It's relatively a low maintenance machine requiring only the bare minimum to continue operation. Its forearms have been built with strength in mind as the Buster is capable of tearing an HMV in half from the waist. The Buster was originally named "Durandal" and was piloted by a man named David "Buster" Fox. On a mission escorting an HVI, Durandal took a plasma round straight through the chest grazing its pilot in the process. Mortally wounded, the pilot attempted to make it back to his staging area, but fell short a good seventeen miles. =Operational History= David Fox The exact history of the Buster remains in locked up files and crossed out with black ink. Although the age of the HMV is considerably old as it lacks the majority of new technologies that are common place in new models. It was piloted by David "Buster" Fox as the Durandal. David Fox worked in a private military corporation which provided services such as individual protection, disagreeable persons disposal, and fragile items transportation. On a mission to protect a high valued individual, Durandal was attacked by a highly superior HMV and the HVI was killed. Durandal took a plasma round straight through the chest mortally wounding Fox in the process. David Fox managed to fly back to Tyrus until he died from his wounds in mid flight and Durandal fell to the ground below. An hour later, drunkard Abraham Keyes discovered the hulking giant in a scrap metal pit. Abraham Keyes Since the discovery of the mechanical soldier, Abraham Keyes utilized the machine against the nation of Tryus. Now named Buster, it would gain fame among the southern planets as a machine of the Tryan Resistance. During the Buster's operational history with Abraham, the machine has personally destroyed many HMVs as well as killed many pilots. The arm strength has been put to good use as it's signature attack is ripping the arms off of HMVs and beating them to death with their own limbs. The Buster and Abraham would fight with the Tyran Resistance in Tyrus. The invasion itself eventually fell onto chaos where Tyran hired mercenaries began to fight not only themselves, but the Tyrans who hired them. The cities burned with the skeletons of human and HMV alike in a dark blaze of insanity. The Buster roamed the streets as part of a heavy attack group, tasked with taking down the Imperial Guards who guarded the Citadel's main entrance. The Imperial Guards proved to be more than a match for the group as many fell to their advanced weapon systems, but the Buster and a few other HMVs managed to pull through and kill their leader all the while the Majester's escape vessel exploded in the skies above their heads. The world of Tyrus went into anarchy as the leaderless military continued to fight the resistance and the hired mercenaries in a bloody battle with no regard for civilian life. The Buster and Abraham would soon flee the world and set off searching for Autumn Lesedi. The Paladins Abraham and the Buster found themselves in unfamiliar territory as Axel Erachin hired Abraham to join the group, The Paladins. Only interested with the pay provided, Abraham gladly signed up. The Buster would meet many other people with such strange machines. During the invasion of Oasis, the Buster suffered extreme damage at the hands of the Valkyrie, The Juggernaut, and the Empire HMVs. At the end of the battle, the Buster escaped barely holding itself together. Axel's Gang From the betrayal of the Paladins, Abraham took the Buster with him as he decided to fight alongside his friend Axel Erachin. Alongside many other H.M.Vs, the Buster was carried by the Banshee towards a vessel carrying the majority of the mercenaries machines. One crash landing later, the hydra League landed its forces and began to assault the estate. Soon, the Empire joined the fray forcing the mercenaries to take on one of their toughest foes. After the battle the Buster was taken, along with its pilot, by the Empire. With no other choice, Abraham had to fight for the Empire against the Hydra League which threatened the existence of humanity itself. Landing on Brimstone to knock out the Devils as well as the Hydra forces, Buster followed the mercenaries as they engaged the Devils and tzeenosaurs. However, time is an object that wasn't in their favor. Angriit, a tzeenosaur under Maxgit's command, knocked Buster to the ground while the rest of the mercenaries escaped. Unable to take on a full force of tzeenosaurs, the mercenaries collapsed a tunnel leaving behind Kanade Orihara and Abraham Keyes. Abraham regained his posture only to see that he and Angriit remained in the tunnels. After a lengthy battle, Abraham was forced to use the last ditch weapon in his arsenal. A two fist power attack that literally drained the life from the H.M.V. The move finished Angriit, but left the Buster damaged beyond repair. Abraham gave the Buster one final good-bye before venturing to the surface, escaping the doomed planet. =Legacy= Abraham salvaged the gear shift eight ball and operational black box in an attempt to 'save' the Buster in a new machine he purchased on Homeworld. But before Abraham could pilot the machine, he was killed in the line of duty. The new H.M.V, Utah, remained in the Imperial hangar until someone mysteriously shipped it off to his widow, Autumn Keyes. But the H.M.V arrived one year after her death. Now Abraham's daughter, Lilith Keyes, pilots the new H.M.V. Category:HMVs